


Cobalt and Ivory Stalker

by Shinigami24



Series: Headcanon [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Kaito and Aoko are sent to the afterlife after a close encounter.





	1. Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next sidestory. This takes place between ch 6-the epi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter takes a severe turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_dining hall, Beika University, Beika, Tokyo, Japan;_ **

Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori met up for lunch. The pair of best friends laughed and grabbed their meals of miso soup, rice, and beef. They sat down at a table and discussed their college classes.

Two years had passed since their high school graduation. They had started college classes. Kaito and Shinichi were dating. Aoko was still single, but looking. Sadly, she had picked up a stalker. So far, the stalker had yet to break any laws, so there wasn't much the police could do.

"Thank you for coming out and grabbing lunch with me." Aoko said to her best friend.

* * *

That evening, Kaito and Aoko were walking down the street when they saw a shadow. They were both more conscious and looking around.

"Walk faster." Aoko said as she sped up. The stalker sped up and caught up. The duo glared at the stalker; one of their many classmates and someone that refused to take a 'no' for an answer.

"What do you want?!" Aoko exclaimed.

"I just wanted to see you." came the cocky reply.

"I'm not interested!" Aoko shouted.

"Talk to me!" came the reply. Kaito stepped in, but things turned ugly. They got into a fight and threw each other around. They both fell, bleeding profusely. Aoko was trying to call for an ambulance...

* * *

**_the afterlife;  
_ **

Kaito and Aoko woke up in a clearing. They met their parents; Toichi Kuroba, Ginzo and Setsuna Nakamori. They ran and hugged them.

"It is you! We missed you all!" Aoko beamed.

"Hello, kids. Welcome to the afterlife." Toichi said. Just then a shadow fell upon them, they looked up and saw Jack Connery. Kaito's eyes went wide.

"You." was all he could say.

"I have a message for you to pass on. If you would?" Jack requested.

"Yes, since we will be sending you back." Setsuna added.

"I'm listening." Kaito replied. So Jack began to explain...

* * *

Meanwhile, the police arrived and began to investigate. They rounded up three suspects, They were taking their statements when Masumi arrived with Momiji Ooka and joined the investigation. They were focused on trying to make sense of it.

"This all looks random, but it can't be." Momiji commented.

* * *

**_Beika General Hospital;_ **

Chikage and Yukiko met at the hospital. Shinichi was seated on a chair with his head in his hands.

"I am very worried. Kaito, please wake up." Chikage was saying.

"He will make it through this." Yukiko reassured. Just then Shinichi spoke up;

"I hope so. I need him to." he said.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my child." Chikage admitted.


	2. Final Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito sees an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. I'll be posting the prologue for Found in Tokyo next.

The detectives and police were talking with the suspects. They were checking on their alibis. The suspects were all on edge. Some of them didn't reveal information, while others stuttered lies. The detectives and Chiba wasn't impressed in the least.

"Give us a straight answer." Chiba declared.

"Tell us the whole truth!" Masumi exclaimed.

"The more you lie, the worse things will get for you when we find out the truth. And believe me, the truth will come out somehow." Momiji pointed out. The suspects exchanged worried looks.

* * *

**_waiting room at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police station, Tokyo;_ **

The next day, the detectives gathered everyone in the waiting room. Everyone still fidgeted under inquisitive glances from the onlookers.

"Okay, we know who the stalker is." Masumi began. Then the deduction show began as they laid out evidence. In the end, the stalker was outed and promptly arrested on the spot.

As the stalker was cuffed and led away, Masumi got a phone call from the hospital.

"Aoko and Kaito have woken up!" Yukiko announced.

* * *

A few days later, after Kaito was released from the hospital. He and Shinichi were walking down the street when they ran into Kenta Connery.

"Kenta," Kaito said softly as they made eye contact. Kaito stared at the younger ten years old boy. It had been three years since they last laid eyes on the other.

"It's been three years, right?" Kenta responded.

"Yes. That reminds me, I have a message for you from your dad." Kaito responded.

"What is it?" Kenta asked curiously.

"Your dad wants you to be happy and live a full, happy life." came the reply. Kenta sniffed a bit.

"Thank you." he said.

* * *

**_Kudo Manor;_ **

Kaito, Aoko, and their friends got together. They would be having a movie marathon; Avengers. They stocked up on snacks and settled in.

"Okay, this movie marathon is set to last 8 hours. Be prepared: we are not pausing for bathroom breaks." Aoko declared.

* * *

That evening, Kaito and Shinichi had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"This is nice. I feel safe with you." Shinichi smiled.

"It's good to be home." Kaito agreed.

"Yeah. The hospital was awful." Shinichi replied. Then they kissed softly.


End file.
